Clowns
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: Jack and Kim Anderson are celebrating their son Damon's 6th birthday. But what happens when Kim hires Jack's biggest fear...a clown. What will happen? Family/Romance/Humor. Some language. :) My second ONESHOT


**A/N Hey. This has been a ONESHOT in my head all day and i can't focus on A forbidden love. So I'm going to write this. Anyway expect A new chapter of A Forbidden today,tomorrow or Monday. Ok in this one shot Kim and Jack are married. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kickin it. If I did Kim and Jack would have kissed on that shirtless guy helping a cripple horse movie date.**

**Kim's POV**

I'm in the Kitchen and making the birthday cake for my son Damon's 6th birthday party. Damon and his 3 year old sister Emma are fast asleep in their bedrooms. Oh wait I forgot something. Let me introduce myself. My name is Kimberly Anne Anderson. Used to be Crawford. I'm 24 years old and married to my best friend of 10 years Jack Anderson.

I'm busy with the cake when I hear the doorknob jiggling like someone trying to get in. No one is supposed to be home. Jack said he was working late at the Dojo. After we graduated college Bobby offered Jack to be the sensei to one of his many successful Dojos. I put the cake on the table and head to the door. When the person walks in I grab them by the arm, _kick them where it hurts_ and flip them. They land with a giant _oof_. I look down and see a familiar brunette. Jack.

"Oh My God Jack are you ok?" I ask him helping him off the floor.

"I'm fine but a simple Hi Honey would've saffice. And may I say you have a good kick." He compliments me while waddling to the couch. I must have kicked him too hard.

"We'll sorry but I thought you were working late." I said sitting down next to him.

"I got off early for Damon's birthday." He tells me. Aw how sweet.

"Can you put the cake in the fridge?" I ask.

"But I just sat down." He says.

"I'm your Wife." I reply giving him a death glare.

**"I JUST GOT KICKED IN THE NADS!**" Jack yells with a hint of playfulness

in his voice. I sighed and place my head on the crook of his neck. He shivers and I smirk. This outta be fun.

"Please." I whispered into his ear. He gulps and says "No."

"Please." I repeat pecking his neck.

"No." He repeats looking anywhere but me.

"Please Jack." I repeat sucking on his sensitive spot. Nipping under his jawline he clears his throat. I kiss back up his neck and kiss his upper lip. I pull away and he looks heartbroken. Jack tries to kiss me but I push him away.

"I will kiss you after you put away the cake." I tell him with a stern playful voice.

"FINE!" He shouts and runs to the kitchen. I hear some shuffling and mumbling and finally a slam. When I turn around Jack captures his lips with mine. He pushes us on the couch with him on top. I gasp at the sudden change of position and he uses this advantage to slip his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance which of course Jack won. I put my hands under his shirt and he flexed under my touch. **_Ok 6-pack: MAJOR TURN ON_**. I unbutton his shirt and take it off. When he bit my lower lip I dug my nails into his lets out a loud groan and he starts sucking,nipping and biting my neck. It feels so good. No Kim you have to tell him.

"Hey Jack I have to tell you something." I pant out.

"Mmhm." He replies while continuing to suck on my neck.

"You know how we needed entertainment for Damon's party." I tell him.

"Mmhm." He replies.

"Well I hired someone." I reply afraid to continue. At this moment Jack chooses to clash his hips with mine. I yelp out in pleasure.

"Who is it?" He mumbles against my neck. Ugh this is what I was afraid of.

"A clown." I whisper unfortunately he still heard me. He pulls away and screams

"Really 24 year old ,6'2 ,3rd degree black belt afraid of a clown."

"I'm not afraid. I just don't want my child scarred for life." He defends.

"He will be we will be here the whole time." I reassured him. He looks hesitant but agrees. He looks at me then smirks.

"What?" I ask him.

"You look like a hot mess." He replies. I get up from the couch and walk to the mirror. I gasp. My lips are plump, my neck covered in hickeys, my hair all messed up, and my short shorts and tank top are all crinkled up. Jack comes back from behind me and wrap his arms around me.

"Look what you caused." I tell him.

"I'm sorry Kim." He says nibbling on my ear. I squirm away and head to our bedroom.

"It's fine just let's go to sleep." I tell him and we enter the room. I strip down to my underwear and get into bed with him right behind me in his boxers.

"Night Jack."

"Night Kim."

**The Next Morning: (Jack's POV)**

I woke up to the sunlight burning my eyes. Today Damon is 6 years old. Also today that demon from hell called a clown will come. But if Damon wants one then its okay. I change into a green plaid shirt with rolled up sleeves and black jeans. I hear something cooking in the kitchen and head there.

"Morning Sleepy Head." Kim greets me as I enter the kitchen.

"Where's Damon and Emma?" I ask grabbing a piece of toast.

"They're with Milton and Julie at the zoo. So we need to decorate now." Kim tells me and we eat our breakfast.

"Ok either you can go but the decorations or get the c-" I cut her off. "I'll buy the decorations." And I grab my keys and wallet and head out the door. No way I'm getting that clown.

Ugh. Finally I'm out of there. The mall was crowded with swarms of people for some book signing. When I get home I see Kim setting up the snack table next to the moon bounce.

"I'm back."

"Oh Jack Thank god set up the decorations I have to go get dressed.." She replies giving me a kiss and heading to the bathroom. Well lets get to work.

**At the Party:**

The party was going on full blast well as much blast as a 6- year old party can go. Milton and Julie dropped off Damon and Emma just in time. I'm inside watching the kids run around. And waiting for that clown to do his act. Oh he's up now. I hide behind the counter with my elbows propped up and looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Come on you red-nose bastard." I mutter. If my son gets scarred I'm kicking ass.

"Jack what are you doing?" Kim's voice behind me asks. Wow I haven't seen her since the party started. I turn around to answer but just stare. Kim is wearing a white spaghetti strap summer dress with different colored polka dots on it. Her hair was in loose blonde curls and shimmering in the light.

"Jack." Her voice broke me out of my trance.

"Um uh Nothing just watching the party."

"Like a spy?" She asks.

"Yes and you look beautiful today." I say. She blushes and kneels down to me.

"Are you really spying on the clown."

"Yes I am."

"You are lucky I love you or I would've pushed you outside." She replies. When she sees the horror on my face she laughs.

"I'm kidding." She assures me.

"Daddy,Mommy." Damon tells us running towards us.

"What is it Damon?" Kim asks.

"Thank you for the clown I love it." He shouts and hugs us. We hug back and Damon runs off to Emma.

"See Jack clowns aren't scary." Kim tells me.

"I know I realized that two times today." Kim looks at me confused so I continue "Damon seemed so happy when he hugged us."

"When was the other time?" She asks. I smirk at reply "when you came out wearing that dress." Kim groans and hits me.

"JACK!" She exclaims.

"We'll it's true." I defend myself. Kim kisses me and we head outside.

Hmm.. Maybe Clowns aren't so bad.

**There it's done. Now please don't hate if that wasn't my best work. I'm just so sore and have major writers block but don't worry. I'll have time for A F L. Remember school is a lot of work so uploads might be during the weekend. So hang in there. Bye and Have a great day. -A**


End file.
